just to be together
by Asher Elric
Summary: Snapshots of the Perendil family ch1, Elladan and Elrohir put their brother to bed. Ch 2, Elrond tries to get Estel to eat his Vegetables!
1. Bed Time play

Summary -- Elladan and Elrohir pout a five year old Estel to bed.

Disclaimer – I do not own.

A/N –Vedui' il'er (Greetings Everyone) I thought that I'd just write a cute little one shot just because! I do hope that you like!

_**Dedicated to my Mum for all of her hard work ofraising five children!**_

**_Just to be Together…._**

Evening over Rivendell fell with the dawning of the moon and the bright Northern star. A soft breeze cooled the valley down from the warm summer wind of the day. And many Elves decided to take a walk in the cool air. The garden's were much too hot to walk in during the day, so many of the Elven people took this time to enjoy the nature of night.

However, the childish laughing and the pounding of small feet could be heard, while two other beings of the house called to the little one to stop. Not that the Little One had that in mind.

"Estel! Come here!"

"Be care full of that Vase!"

The laughter of Estel came, and then a tremendous crash echoed throughout the house, garden's, valley and up into the high country. Birds flew from their tree's and a band of Orc's looked up and around their camp sight. But since they could not find any danger near them, they went back to their food.

"Oh, there goes Ada's favorite Vase," Elrohir sighed.

"Forget that, get him!" the elder twin huffed and pointed to their little brother who had escaped into the gardens. Both Twin's rolled their eyes and went after their little brother. For a little tyke, the boy was fast!

"Have you lost something?" Karn'seth an Elvish maiden laughed lightly.

"Well, yes milady, Estel," Elrohir said.

"Oh, yes!" Karn'seth smiled at the two Eleven Lords; it was widely known that she had a crush on both Elrohir and Elladan.

"He just passed, go down there," she pointed to a path. Elrohir and Elladan gave her a little peck on the cheek before disappearing down the path she had indicated.

Karn'seth smiled happily before running into the house to find her sister. Jaraval would never believe it! Karn'seth skipped on her way. One day, she would marry one of those Elven Lords!

Meanwhile….Little Estel was hiding from his brother's. He thought this was a marvelous game seeing as how he got such an reaction from his older brother's. Estel swiped his long hair away from his eyes, and stifled his giggles as he saw Elrohir and Elladan coming down the path.

They both had semi-scowls on their faces but all in all did not look too angry. Though, Estel wasn't at all sure if they were or not, it was just something he really picked up if he had done something really, really bad! Like pour apple juice all over Elrohir when he was trying to make out with Mahtril! Or the time he had _accidentally_ dyed Elladan's hair green!

But this time was different; Elladan and Elrohir both loved to play hide and seek with the Orc's, so what was the difference with him?

"Estel? Please come out! This game is getting old!" Elladan said.

"This game was old long before we were born," Elrohir rolled his eyes. Estel giggled slightly. Both Lords heard the sound and pin pointed their brother hiding in the rose bushes.

They smiled at each other and then began to whistle as they made to another row of bushes that were not far from Estel's. They rustled and cried for their brother to come out. And when they heard Estel giggle again, they both pounced on the five year old.

"Got you Little One!" Elrohir laughed as he tickled Estel.

"Finally," Elladan said. The three of them sat on the grass sharing a moment of time that the two older Elves knew they would never be able to recapture once the moment was done. Human's grew up in a blink of an eye, but just as long as Estel was young, they knew that they would always protect him.

"So, Estel, why don't we go inside and have some tea before bed?" Elrohir asked.

"Don't wanna go to bed!" Estel said with wide grey eyes.

"You said the B-word!" Elladan whacked his brother up-side the head.

"All right, all right! Not bed…Er—how about a story instead?" Elrohir tried to recover.

"Which one?" Estel asked.

"Ummm…."

"How about we keep it a surprise till after our snack?' Elladan asked as he ruffled Estel's brown hair.

"All right!" Estel beamed, the subject of going to bed forgotten in his mind. He took Elladan's and Elrohir's hands and pulled them toward the house.

"Come on!" Estel cried. He couldn't budge the two, but Elladan and Elrohir took a firm grip on their brother's hands and the three of them walked into the house and towards the kitchens.

Elrohir made the three of them some chamomile tea, he put a bit of honey into Estel's since the human child didn't like anything that tasted bland. Then the three sat at the long wooden kitchen table and enjoyed just being with each other.

"You should have seen Ada today!" Estel said with a grin.

"What did you do?" Elrohir asked.

"Me! Nothin'! but Ada got this letter and then he began to get red!"

"What was in the letter?" Elladan asked.

"How am I s'pposed to know? I'm only this many!' Estel said holding up his hand to show that he was five years old. Both Elladan and Elrohir laughed at this.

"And then Ada left the room, and I thought that the letter hurt him, and I set it afire!" Estel explained.

"What did Ada do?" Elladan asked.

"He put the fire out and put me outside the study, and said not to come back till later!" Estel beamed.

"Well, that solves the mystery," Elrohir sighed.

"All right? Done with your tea?" Elladan asked Estel. Estel nodded his head and jumped down from his place at the table.

The three then made their way to Estel's room. His room had a big huge bed, a desk and dressers. Toy's were strewn about the floor, along with dirty clothes. Elladan and Elrohir went about getting the room ready for the night. Elrohir drew a bath for Estel while Elladan picked up the dirty clothes and put them in the hamper before warming the bed sheets. Estel always got cold at night, no matter if it was the middle of summer!

"Why do birds sing?" Estel asked, as he watched his brothers.

"I don't know, the Valar just made them that I way I guess," Elrohir said. He picked his brother up and brought him to the wash room.

"Why?" Estel asked as Elrohir took his shirt off.

"Because," Elrohir shrugged.

"Why?"

"Because,"

"Why?"

"Because,"

"Why?"

"Because,"

"Why?"

"Because,"

"Will you two stop that!" Elladan asked, he stood at the entrance to the bath room. By this time, Elrohir had his brother in the bath tub and had been rubbing the boy's skin clean. Elladan poured some water over the boy's head and took up some hair soap.

"Why do I have to take a bath every night?" Estel asked.

"Because your dirty," Elladan said.

"I am not dirty? I wasn't even in the mud today!" Estel glared at his brother.

"Well, you may not think you are, but we have a stronger sense of smell and we can smell you from a mile away!" Elrohir explained.

"BUT I AM NOT AN ORC!' Estel screamed.

"No, no, Estel, that is not what we mean at all!" Elladan said, trying to placate the Little One.

"Then what do you mean?" Estel asked raising an eye brow.

"Well, what we meant was – Er – Ummm – Er--- you have your own unique sent that we smell that tells its you," Elrohir said.

"Really?"

"Yes," Elladan agreed.

"Like how dog's can sniff a bad guy out? You can do the same?" Estel looked as if he had just learned something he had never thought of before.

"Er—well---I guess so," Elladan said. He heard Elrohir mutter something about Dog's being a nuisance but ignored his Twin.

"That is so neat! Do you think that is why Ada is always there whenever I do something I'm not supposed too?" Estel asked.

"Right, exactly!" Elrohir said. The two got Estel out of the tub and dried the boy off before pulling a night shirt over his head. Then they brushed his long wet hair and braided it so that it wouldn't get knotted during the night.

"Time for story!" Estel yelled. He ran to his bed and used the stepstool in order to get on it. For a five year old, Estel was quite small but he would grow! At least, Estel was sure that he wasn't a Dwarf.

"Er—right, a story," Elrohir looked at Elladan.

"What sort of story do you want to hear?" Elladan asked.

"The one aboutthe brave Knight thatwent to savethe Lady Arwen!' Estel laughed.

"Right…" Elladan and Elrohir laughed as well. They bounced onto their bed and regaled their brother of the two brave Knight Strider, who saved Lady Arwen from Orc's and other sorts of evil! Estel fell asleep to the softly spoken Elvish.

Soon, Elladan and Elrohir fell asleep as well, and that was how Lord Elrond found all of his son's the next morning.

_**The End**_

A/N – Okay, there it is. I know it's short but I rather enjoyed writing it! I don't think that there are enough of these cute fics out there! If I get enough review's, I may add another chapter. But technically, this is supposed to be a one-shot. However, tell me what you think I should do!

_**Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle **_

**_(May thy paths be green and the breeze on thy back…)_**


	2. Estel, Eat your Vegetables!

Summary – The Twins and Elrond try to get Estel to eat his Vegetables!Estel is younger here, like four I think….

* * *

_**Estel! Eat your Vegetables!**_

Elladan and Elrohir happily walked down the halls of their home; Imaldres was one of the last Elven Havens in such dark times (despite the fact that the Evil Lord had yet to rise his head) and they liked it that way. They liked the way the torches lit up in the dark; how the nightingales sung their evening songs and owls hooted in the distance.

They talk about their day and about the various Elven maidens that had caught their eye, and they soon reached the families private dinning room. The dinning room was just off the main dinning room – it was decorated in lovely reds and blues, the table was set and candles had been lit. There was also a highchair for the youngest family member.

Estel, the now four year old human, babbled happily to Elrond in a mix of Westron and Quenya – for such a little child, Estel was picking up the Elven languages quickly and Elrond was sure that the boy would have to re-learn Common before he was ready to re-join the human race. But, those were worries for late, right now, it was time for family!

"Well, how is the little devil?" Elrohir asked, Estel stuck his tongue out at him.

"As wiggly as ever," Elrond replied.

"Were we as hyper as that?" Elladan asked as he and his twin sat down.

"Yes, you were very hyper, especially at Prince Legolas' three thousand birthday – I will never be able to show my face in Thranduil's halls again!"

"Ada! That wasn't our fault!"

"We still blame Legolas on that one!" Elladan agreed with his twin.

"So you say," Elrond smiled.

The food was served just then and Elrond served Estel before putting any on his own – Elrohir cut up some of the food into little bits so that Estel wouldn't choke. Elladan put a bit of milk in the anti-spill cup that had actually been his when he had been little. Estel, for his part started in with gusto!

"He eats like Arathorn did," Elrohir said.

"Indeed, there was no one else around that could eat as much as that man could!"

"Except a Hobbit!" Elladan said.

"Agreed, dear Brother!"

"However…Estel shares another trait with his father," Elrond said, Estel had eaten mostly everything except the greens (Broccoli). Elrond glared at the plate, Estel didn't bother to notice. The four year old was happily guzzling his milk.

"Estel, _ion nin_, you must eat you veggies," Elrohir said. Estel just gave him a toothy smile.

"Oh, right, like that's going to work!" Elladan gave his brother a look.

"Well, why don't you do something about it?"

"Please! Arathorn didn't like Broccoli just as much as Estel!"

"Ada, do you think its hereditary?" Elrohir turned to his father, who had picked up a fork and was trying to get some cut up broccoli into Estel.

"Come now Little Estel, please?" Elrond asked his youngest.

"MMMMMMMMM!" Estel whined with his mouth shut tight, the young child was going to make sure that the yucky green stuff did not pass his lips!

"Come now, let the horsy in!" Elrond put the fork to Estel's lips while making a horse sound. Elladan rolled his eyes and Elrohir quickly drank some of his wine in order to hide his smile. Elladan leaned over the table so that he could better talk to his twin.

"Remember King Thraduil trying the same thing with Legolas when he was younger?"

"Yes, Legolas would have non of it and splattered it on the Advisor,"

"At least King Thraduil wasn't embarrassed too much,"

Just at that moment, a green projectile hit Elladan on the head.

"Ewwwwwww!" Estel waved his grubby hands in the air while Elladan extracted the broccoli from his dark hair.

"'Ewwww' is right!" Elrohir agreed with a laugh.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. That is very droll Estel," Elladan rolled his eyes.

"Well, Rembmer…Legolas' was covered in cheese," Elrond smiled.

"It took the Advisor forever to get it out of his hair," Elladan said.

"At least he could say that he was blond then," Elrohir joked. Estel giggled at that, making Elrohir entirely too please for Elladan.

"Now, is Estel going to eat his veggies or must we make him?" Elrond asked giving Estel a measured look. Estel laughed.

"Ell'an funny!"

"Yes, Estel, Elladan is very funny," Elrohir quickly agreed.

"Estel, you must eat your vegetables," Elrond said, trying once again to get Estel to open up and eat.

Estel would have none of that! He decided to take some drastic measures….he fisted his little hand in and threw it at Elrond. Elrond was shocked at the various food objects that covered his face, and both Elladan and Elrohir were quite surprised themselves.

All was silent except for Estel's giggling.

"Er – maybe we should give up for tonight, there will be plenty of years for us to get it into his head that he must eat his vegetables," Elrohir said and stood.

"Ada, why don't you go get cleaned up and we'll take care of Estel?" Elladan asked.

"That is a good idea," Elrond replied and he left the room. Elladan and Elrohir fell into snickering just then.

"Goodness, if Estel does that each night, he'll be in trouble sooner than you can say 'Balrog'!" Elrohir sighed; picking Estel up.

"No doubt about it," Elladan agreed, then he turned to Estel.

"Now Estel, you do understand that you can't do that to Ada, right? You'll get a spanking…"

"Me no like spank!" Estel wailed.

"Well then, you must be good at dinner," Elrohir said.

"Me be good boy!" Estel said and hugged Elrohir who was holding him.

"That means, Little Estel, that you have to ear your Vegetables," Elladan smiled.

"Me no like veg! Veg for horsies!" Estel replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well, Broccoli isn't grass, so its safe to eat and if you do eat your vegetables, it will make you grow up big and strong like Ada," Elladan informed the tot.

"Me grow up like Ada? Will I get pointy ears too?" Estel asked, his grey eyes as big as plates.

"Er – maybe…"

"or not, it depends,"

"Shut up!"

"You first!"

"I'm older, that means you have to listen to me!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Whatever, let's get Estel ready for…" Elladan looked around.

"_You-know-what!_"

"Right you are," Elrohir agreed.

The two took Estel to the washroom so that they could ready him for bed while Elrond enjoyed a nice cup of tea in the library, trying to think up various ways of getting his youngest son to eat Broccoli.

* * *

A/N – I know that this was short; but I couldn't think up anything interesting to happen here. The small chapters will depict various moments in Elrond's, the twins and Estel's life. Maybe there might be Legolas someplace but am not sure.

Please review!

Ta,

Poppy


	3. I don't feel so well

_**Summary – Estel does not want to play…what can be wrong with him?**_

_**I Don't Feel So Well!**_

**__**

* * *

**__**

The sun shone bright, and five year old Estel did not feel like welcoming the coming of morning like he usually did; for a young child he was exuberant, and happy. He always felt happy, though sometime he got upset when he couldn't find Ada. But mostly he really didn't care one way or the other where his Father was just so long as he could curl up in the Elf's arms.

This morning however, he wished to stay in bed; his tummy rumbled but it wasn't out of hunger, it was out of something else that Estel did not want to think about! He sighed as a knocking came to the door. Erestor, Ada's friend and Counselor opened the door in and smiled a little at the small lump on the bed.

"Little One, it is time to get up, breakfast shall be served in ten moments time," Erestor said.

"Don't wanna," Estel mumbled but Elves have wonderful hearing and Erestor hear the small child.

"Oh? Did you play a trick on your brothers?" Erestor asked, wanting to laugh but thought better of it. Estel sighed and sat up in bed, his long dark hair had come out of its braid sometime during the night and the boy looked as if he had gotten no sleep at all.

"Darling, are you feeling all right?" Erestor asked coming into the room. Erestor knew a thing or two about Humans, not that he lived among them, but Halbarad was a good friend to him and Erestor had learned that sometimes humans could get sick.

"Yes," Little Estel whined. The boy was not one to whine and so Erestor knew what he had to do. He bade the young boy to sit down.

"I'll be right back, don't move," Erestor ordered and left the room.

Estel didn't feel like moving, so even if he hadn't been ordered he probably would have stayed in bed; he drew a pillow over his head and settled into the cool darkness. But all too soon, it was taken away and a cool hand was upon his forehead.

"Erestor, Mellon Nin, you are right," it was Ada!

"I thought you would want to take care of him, what herbs shall I bring?" Erestor asked.

"Atheleas and lavender, the head Healer should have something for congestion," Elrond replied. Even though Rivendell did not get many human visitors, Rangers would stop by every now and again and Elrond always wanted to be prepared. Even during the winter. That was probably how Estel got sick, he had played way too long outside yesterday and now had come down with a cold. At least, that was what Elrond hoped.

"Ada? What is the matter?" Elladan sprang into the room, a frown on his face. He had just met with Erestor who was on his way to the healing wing.

"Estel is just sick, do not worry over much," Elrond replied.

"Sick?" Elrohir asked, he had only been a moment behind his brother.

"Indeed, humans get sick, Estel will be sick at times,"

"Oh, will he die?"

"No, no, it is just a cold; in a few days he will be better," Elrond replied. Estel opened his grey eyes at that time and gave them all a smile.

"Can we go play later?' he asked.

"Not today, today you must stay in bed," Elrond replied.

"But do not worry, we shall entertain you!" Elrohir smiled.

"Tell me a story, please?"

"All right," Elladan smiled and started in on a very much made up story; "There was once a pour boy named Jack, he and his mother lived in the hills and did not have enough food…"

Elrond smiled as Elladan told a new story he had probably heard in Bree – he put some ointment on Estel's chest, and bade some boiling water be brought to the room so that he could put the lavender and atheleas in it.

"So, Jack traded the old cow for a handful of Magic beans and went home to his mother. However, when he got home…his Mother was very upset, she took the beans and threw them out the window and sent Jack to bed with no supper…"

Estel was entranced, he loved tails of any sort and this one was terribly exciting, at least, to a five year old!

"What happened then , Ell'dan?"

"Well, it was all quiet through out the night – but when Jack woke up the next morning…there was a giant bean stock in the gardens! Jack was so excited the he raced out of the house without his shoes and started to climb it! He climbed on and on and he wondered at how long he had been climbing for it felt like a million centuries had passed; either way, he got to the top, and in front of him was a huge white castle!" Elladan smiled.

Estel and Elrohir gasped in appreciation, Elrond raised an eyebrow at the 'white castle', but Elladan smirked and went on with the story. Elrond for his part, piled more blankets onto the bed about his son, and put the atheleas and lavender in the boiling pot. He built up the fire in the before empty grate and listened to his sons giggle.

Elladan had put on a gruff voice as he imitated the evil giant; "_Fee, fie, foe, fumb! I smell the blood of a peasant man! I will grind his bones to make my bread!_ Well, when Jack heard that he wanted to turn tail and run! But he was very brave, the Harp had asked him to help her, and so he did! He hid from the giant, and then he picked up the harp and started for the front door of the exit!"

"But, the evil giant caught site of him and started for little Jack, who ran out of the castle and down the green slopes to the bean stalk. If he thought it took forever to climb up the stalk, he was surprised at how short a time he had spent climbing down with the Harp on his back. Once he got to the ground, he picked up his ax, and started chopping at the bean stalk,"

Estel gasped and Elrohir giggled a little – Elladan ignored his twin.

"But the giant was getting closer and closer. Jack despaired that he would never get the stalk down…but guess what happened next?"

"What?" Estel asked, his breath coming in gaps now, but his eyes as big as dinner plates.

"With a huge **CRACK!** The bean stalk had been hacked in two and started to fall – bringing the giant along with it. In moments, the giant was dead and Jack was safe with the harp. After that, the Harp blessed Jack and his mother, then their house was filled with gold and they all lived happily ever after," Elladan finished.

"Oh Elbereth! I don't think I can be as brave as Jack!" Estel said, his eyes holding awe for the fictional character.

"You don't need to be, because you are brave in your own right," Elrohir said.,

"Tell another!"

"What shall you hear?" Elrohir asked, it was his turn now.

"Don't care," Estel said, settling back in the covers, the mixture of herbs that permeated the air was calming his aching lungs.

"I'll have someone fetch you some tea and a small breakfast for Estel," Elrond said, leaving the room. That was when Elrohir got an evil idea!

"Estel, have we ever told you about that time that Ada went hunting but had been caught by some fair maidens in the forest of Imaldres?"

"Ada likes girls?" Estel asked, then coughing a bit. Elrond rolled his eyes and left the room. THe laughter of Elladan and Elrohir followed after him.

* * *

Throughout that afternoon; the boys had entertained themselves with stories of all sorts. Estel had asked Elladan to repeat _Jack and the Beanstalk_ twice, but Elladan happily did so and changed the story around a bit each time. Estel did not pick up on the subtle changes, but he had fallen in love with the story!

Soon, however, Estel was yawning and Elladan knew that it was time for his brother to sleep. So, he started to sing softly –

_The leaves were long, the grass was green,_

_The hemlock-umbels tall and fair,_

_And in the glade a light was seen,_

_Of stars in shadow shimmering_

_Tinuviel was dancing there,_

_To music of a pipe unseen,_

_And light of stars was in her hair,_

_And in her raiment glimmering…._

Elladan did not finish the old song for his little brother was asleep – he and Elrohir quietly put more herbs into the boiling pot on the hearth of Estel's fire and quietly left the room, leaving the door open a crack behind them. They knew that the tea their brother had would have him go to sleep and both were glad.

"So, brother, tell me…where did you hear about _Jack and the beanstalk_?" Elrohir asked.

"Don't know, it was the only story I could come up with!" Elladan shrugged.

* * *

A/N – The song that Elladan sung to Estel is in Fellowship of the Ring by Tolkien, on page 216. I don't own the song nor the characters! I know that these chapters are short but they are only snap shots of the family at different times of their lives. In this Estel is five.

Ta,

Poppy


End file.
